


True Love Lasts

by HissHex



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: The Beholding had watched Jonah and Peter mess about for far too long and despairs when Jon falls in love with Martin. It proceeds to fruitlessly try and nudge Jon towards some more suitable partners.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Oliver Banks & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995427
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	True Love Lasts

A being that had watched over the fears of humanity for longer than most were even capable of understanding, felt something that might be called exasperation, a sigh that might have manifested if it had a physical form.

It watched it’s most powerful avatar slam down a letter in front of the cold, pale man who stood before him in the prison cell.

Another divorce.

It had watched over so much and yet this was the most ridiculous relationship it had ever seen. It moved its ever-watching gaze to its most recent avatar, its wonderful Archivist. Its Archivist was a breath of fresh air compared to it’s Watcher. No complicated plots or messy relationshi-

 **No**.

It watched as the Archivist blushed, listening to a recorded tape from one of his assistants.

 **Damn it**.

The Eye examined the assistant. It was sure that he may have many pleasant qualities that would make him a suitable suitor for its Archivist.

None of that mattered.

Out of all of the people around him, its Archivist had to fall in love with the one touched by the Forsaken and The Eye was not having it. Could the Archivist not see that such a union was a terrible idea, had he not learned from his Watcher? This lonely assistant wouldn’t even talk to him, what was its Archivist thinking?

The Ceaseless Watcher ceased watching its Archivist as it examined the others that surrounded its Archive. It dismissed the Detective and the one marked by the Slaughter, they could barely stand him and it was vaguely aware enough of humans to know that, that was not a positive quality in a partner (despite its Watcher and his Captain doing their best to prove otherwise). The one marked by the End already a failed relationship with its Archivist and almost all of the other avatars he met were trying to kill him. 

The Eye, slipped a thought into the Archivist’s head. Long blonde hair, tied into a ponytail, scars and a snarl. The Hunter could keep the Archivist safe and seemed possessive but friendly to him. Yes, she would be good. It tried to push it’s Archivist’s thoughts towards romance when he spent time with the Hunter, nudging suggestions of affection and companionship  into his head. 

The Archivist rested his head on the Hunter’s shoulder and the Eye would have cheered if it could. 

  
  


It felt the prodding of the Web into its consciousness, inquiring if it wanted help manipulating its Archivist. The Eye sent back a deluge of examples of spider webs being set on fire. 

The Web skuttled off. 

  
  


Happy with its progress, the Beholding reached into its Archivist’s mind to check its progress. 

Every creature touched by the Eye felt a shiver down their back as it rumbled its frustration. The Archivist sat with the Hunter, listening to some kind of drama on the radio, they were close and affectionate and its damn Archivist was comparing the Hunter to an older sister,  an older sister he was also pretty scared of. 

Ok, so the Hunter was out of the equation. 

It took its search further afield. 

A handsome young man with dreadlocks and a distinct lack of a pulse. It pushed an image of the Coroner into its Archivist’s mind.  Affection and thankfulness,  no attraction but it had concluded that its current Archivist did not hold such things in high regard. 

The Beholding felt smug, who needed the Web when you  knew everything?

It lured its Archivist into another meeting with the Coroner, a pleasant sunny day outside, an almost empty coffee shop with no potential statement-givers in it (so as to stop the Archivist from getting distracted). It watched as they chatted and its Archivist smiled and it was going so well and then the Lonely-damned assistant entered the shop, ignoring the Archivist, to pick up his order, leaving swiftly afterwards. 

The Coroner was a kind man, he patted the Archivist and consoled him. The Eye managed to hold a thread of hope as they hugged but the End-Touched man just reassured the Archivist that the Assistant would come around eventually. They departed as friends. 

The Eye gave up, at least its Archivist had bigger problems to deal with and was too busy to moon after his lost assistant. 

And then that stupid Captain threw the Assistant into the Lonely and its Archivist flung himself in after him. 

It watched as The Archivist ripped the Captain apart and stumbled around the fog, looking for the swiftly fading man. It watched as they escaped, as the ran to the other end of the country, as they formed a soft kind of domesticity that it was unused to seeing. 

Unlike its Watcher and his Captain, the differences between these two did not cause them to fight or argue. When the Assistant began to fade, the Archivist reassured him, and when the Archivist became twitchy and paranoid and scared, the Assistant would be there with tea and kindness. 

Even when the Archivist opened the door and they fled their cabin home, their soft fondness never seemed to strain like it had seen so many fall into in times of stress. 

It panicked when they entered Upton House, ripping them from its view. It felt its link to its Archivist grow weaker by the day. 

It watched them leave. The Assistant leading the weakened Archivist out of this place despite it keeping him so safe. 

The Assistant had chosen the Archivist over his own happiness and the Eye could not help but feel fond. It watched them kiss softly and decided that maybe it would give this Lonely man a chance. 

(and then it becomes so fond that it makes Martin a Domain of his own as an enagagement present)

  
  



End file.
